Batman/Beyond Animated
Not to be confused with Batman/Beyond. Strategy '''Batman Beyond Animated' is a powerful character, with very high base damage, decent base health and each ability comes with a perk of his own. His damage stat is also the highest out of all the Batman characters (excluding Blackest Night Batman's passive). Explosive Batarang temporarily increases his basic damage by 100% each. That means after one use, he does 200% damage on heavy attacks, and after 2 uses he does 300% damage, and so on. This is capped at 3 stacks – it is possible to throw more batarangs with high power generation or Killing Joke Joker, but the damage bonus won’t go above 300% (400% damage total). It lasts about 8 seconds. Future Bat gives him crit chance (~50% for both abilities and basic attacks). It can crit by itself (his right hand starts glowing at the beginning of the special). It appears that unlike basic crit, this ability crit stacks additively - meaning if you pull off back to back Future Bats, all hits of the second use are guaranteed to crit. This crit chance even work on the burning damage over time from The Ibistick. It lasts about 10 seconds. The Dark Knight gives him bonus crit damage. The value is +50% additively on top of the crit's own bonus damage (i.e. after using The Dark Knight crit hits will do 200% of his basic damage instead of 150%). Batman is one of the few characters with access to crit boost in his gear. Crit boost stacks additively on top of the critical damage (e.g. with Batsuit's base +30% crit boost, his crits deal a total of 180% damage instead of 150%). The bonus from The Dark Knight stacks additively with this as well (e.g. with an unevolved Batsuit's +30%, a crit hit would deal 230% damage after using The Dark Knight). It lasts about 15 seconds. Multiple bonuses can be active at the same time. For example, using his s1 and s2 in rapid succession would give his basic attack extra crit chance and damage. Abilities Here are Batman's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Batman's''' support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *Animated Batman Beyond is the second card to have an animated model style, after Harley Quinn/Animated. They are both characters introduced in animated media. *The description of Future Bat refers to Terry by his real name, which is unique among alternate characters that are a different person (e.g. the special 2 descriptions of Batgirl/Cassandra Cain, Nightwing/Regime and Green Lantern/John Stewart only refers to them as Batgirl, Nightwing and Green Lantern, instead of Cassandra, Damian or John). *He is also the second card to have their "main" name on the card changed, from "Batman" to "Batman Beyond", after Zod/Man of Steel, whose main name is displayed as "General Zod". *Future Bat is visually similar to Superman/Red Son's Man of Steel: a swing from the right side followed by an air to ground blast, and finally an aerial dash, even with the same tap patterns. *Animated Batman Beyond, along with the original Batman/Beyond, are unique in which the Batmobile in their super move is changed to a futuristic rocket car. *His s1, Explosive Batarang, has a different animation and only hits once, which even the regular Batman Beyond doesn't have. Category:Gold characters Category:Cards Category:Stun Category:Challenge characters